Helter Skelter
by InvaderxJaden
Summary: Jaden Iro and her sister Sid lead a nice life, but once Lakota introduces them to the Jerk Lads, everything goes awry NOT A BAND FIC! a fic of a comic about a band. gosh!
1. Chasing Lakota

Chapter 1: Chasing Lakota

"Lakota! Look at the kitties!"

Sid pressed her nose to the pet store window even more, and Lakota, her ferret of doom, fidgeted in Sid's hands. Elijah sat at Sid's feet, looking down the hall to the Hot Topic.

I, on the other hand, was dancing to the music on the mall loudspeakers. I can't help it that I listen to any type of music thrown my way. Its in my nature.

"Siddeh, while you oggle the black cats, can Eli and I go to a different store?" I asked, dancing towards my lovely sister, "It's pretty boring here."

"Sure, fine, hold on," she shifted Lakota in her arms as she turned, but instead, Lakota sprung from her hands and ran like the wind.

_"LAKOTA!!!!"_ Sid and I both screamed, running after I beloved pet. Elijah was being dragged by his collar, since we couldn't wait for his slow ass to catch up to us. The agile little ferret was dodging legs, and I swear it was laughing. But the smells from the food court were calling, and apparently, Lakota wanted to answer. I gained a little more speed and caught up to our little darling, only to have her stop at a pair of feet in front of the Sarku Take-Out.

Of course, only to have that person bend over and pick our pet up. "Awe! George, look! Can we keep 'im?"

I skidded to a halt, almost knocking the guy over, but thankfully I didn't. I looked up to see a guy with blue-tipped liberty spikes and a orange lip ring staring back at me, holding Lakota in his arms. His buddy, George, stood behind him, donning an orange mohawk.

"Uhm, that's my sister's ferret," I blushed, pointing at Lakota, who threw me a nasty little look. I couldn't help but stare at this ferret stealer, though, as his smile faded.

"You heard her, Paul. Give back her pet," George mumbled, nudging his pal's shoulder.

Paul looked rather upset in having to hand Lakota over to Sid, who had finally caught up at the moment, but he knew it was the right thing. Elijah looked like he was in horrible pain as he sat, panting, at my feet, holding his neck for dear life.

I stooped down, "Awe, poor Eli. Has my meanie sissy been hurting joo...?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed me away. Typical Eli. He got up and began to talk with Sid and George, leaving me to talk to Paul.

"Name's Jaden Iro," I smiled, extending my hand and squiching my eyes, "I'm a slacker with no job!"

He shook my hand, "Paul Simon. Bassist. Jerk Lads."

"You? Huh! I've never really seen pictures of you guys, but I heard your demo. Pretty good stuff," I smiled, taking back my hand after such an awkwardly long shake.

The radio in the mall switched over songs. "OH GOD! This is awesome! Vanilla..." we both gasped, and then looked at each other awkwardly, "...sky..." I caught Paul's eyes, and we stood there, blushing and staring at each other in awkward engrossment.

That's when I started the rounds...

"South Park?"  
"Amazing... MSI?"  
"The best! Peterick?"  
"Interesting nonetheless... Nightmare?"  
"GOD! The Clash?"  
"Genius."

We both cracked up laughing, "Where have you been?"

But it was cut short.

_"Jaden, we're leaving!"_

"Well I have to go. Sis is my ride, y'know?" I laughed, ripping a piece of paper from the sketchbook in my bag. I scrawled down my cell number and slipped it into Paul's hands, "Nice meeting you, Paul.."

Lakota was one spoiled ferret when I was done with her last night.


	2. Cell Phones & Car Ads

Chapter 2: Cell Phones and Car Ads

7 weeks ago, I was hung up over Dib leaving me. Once he moved out, Sid and Lakota moved in with us to help me keep up house. But, then I got the letters from Almighty Tallest Purple.

_Myra and Azrael are to be enrolled this year for the Irken Elite._

So now my kids are on Irk for five years. Oh joy.

Well, 5 days after running into Paul and George for the first time, I was hung up again, but not on Dib. Sid and I were watching Jackass at the time. Lakota was asleep, curled up in a pair of Sid's boxers. But, while Steve-O and Wee Man were on the screen, I was staring at my phone...

_Ring... Please ring..._

Yep, he still hadn't called at all yet. I decided to pass time by counting how many times that annoying Honda Civic commercial would play until he would call.

_Ring, damn you!_

-Ring-

"Holy shit, Sid! Telekinesis works!" I gasped, reaching for the phone to shut off 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs'.

"Hello, is Sid there? This is Dr. O'Brien..."

I sighed and handed over the phone to my sister, "Sid, meh bebbeh, why is your doc calling me?"

"He needed a contact number," Sid shrugged.

"So you gave him my cell number?" I shrieked. Lakota sat up, woken by my shrill voice, and shot me an even nastier look than ever before.

"Mhmh," she smirked, motioning for me to be quiet. A lot of car commercials later, she hung up. But the phone rang again, so I picked it up.

"Hi Jaden. It's Elijah. Sid there?" he asked.

"No, she isn't," I snapped, hanging up the phone, which rung once again. Sid was doubled over with laughter right now. "If this is someone asking for Sid, I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Actually, is Jaden there? It's Paul Simon."

Like that, I was calm once again, "Hi Paul."

Sid was laughing even harder now, Lakota joining in with her, rolling around on the floor. But I ignored it, as Paul cleared his throat, "I tried calling earlier, but the line was busy... but I have a surprise for you..."

"Oh really?" I asked, laughing to myself a bit. Sid had pulled herself together now.

**"Look out your window."**

I turned around on the couch and peered out the blinds, only to see Paul on our lawn. His hair wasn't spiked up, but rather, hanging down. It looked amazing. He was wearing a deep red hoodie and his usual black pants. I was completely shocked that he was there.

"Why hello darling," he chuckled into the phone, waving towards me. I waved back sheepishly, and then ran to open the door.

"You have to be freezing? What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well I had a lot of gigs this week, so I felt bad for not calling sooner. So i looked up your address in the phone book and found you," he smiled, stepping inside.

I gave him a hug immediately after, "That's so sweet of you."

He only stayed for an hour or two, watching South Park reruns with Sid, Lakota and I.

10 car ads.

10...


End file.
